Eliza Quaille
Eliza is an elven girl from an alternate Earth. While traveling across country with her two guardians, they stumbled upon a rift that brought them to VOID. Soon after entry, an incident separated Eliza from her group. Eliza has no current recollection of what caused the split-up. Her goal is to regroup with her companions and find a way back home. She currently resides in Pinn's apartment. Backstory (Abridged) Eliza was stolen away by her family when she was an infant and sold into the black market. From there she was picked up by a blind ogre war veteran named Dumandanga after he was tricked into believing she was a "seeing eye dog." For 9 years she lived with Duma on his private island while being berated and threatened by him. Her only real care givers and friends at the time where Duma's livestock. After Eliza saved him from a near-death accident, Duma's hostility towards her diminished and started treating her more like the grand daughter he never had. On the 10th year, human soldiers disembarked on Duma's island and killed him in front of Eliza. In turn Eliza approached the men and killed the entire fleet. (As seen in Cavallero vs Eliza ) After escaping on one of the soldier's boats and arriving on the main land, Eliza was approached by Jericho, a member of a wandering theatrical circus troupe. Charmed yet pitying the orphaned child, Jericho took it upon himself to raise her along with the help of fellow troupe member, Lolo. Their influence sparked Eliza's desire to become a theatrical performer as a life career. Personality Eliza sees the world in an overly cautious and paranoid manner. Due to her jaded upbringing, she has difficulty developing trust in strangers. She is a workaholic to a fault, and has a hard time accepting anything for free. (Gifts especially.) She also doesn't like asking for help, and prefers to resolve her own issues despite knowing she may not succeed at them alone. Despite her child like appearance, Eliza carries a mature and gentle aura about her. Even though she is rarely brash and impatient, there are indications of her bearing a major temperment in previous stories. ( In Imouto Part 1, she lost patience with Sergio and punched him in the face and dragged Trix up by the neck with her cloth in Trix vs. Eliza.) Abilities "Duma" Ribbon - A long ivory colored cloth named after Dumandanga, Eliza's late guardian. This is her primary weapon, and is bound to her will despite whether or not she's physically holding it. The cloth can extend up to 20 feet, contort into basic geometric shapes, and strong enough to cut through bone matter if desired. Poison Breath '''- This was a technique introduced to her by Duma, in which a toxic gland is developed within the throat and can produce poisonous gas if exhaled. Eliza only uses this as a last resort if she is in need to escape her opponent. Exhaling the poison breath, depending on how concentrated the toxins are, can provide a wide range of ailments from dizziness to extreme nausea. This also causes Eliza to become temporarily ill. '''Multilingual - While Eliza's primary language is English, she is capable of speaking in Italian, and Ogrish. She can also establish communication with select species of animals. ( Birds, goats, dogs, and cattle.) VOID Timeline coming soon Category:Eliza Quaille Category:Character Category:Female